User talk:Tinni
Re: Chapter summaries I'll say something to him about it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:39, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Feel free to jump in on your point of view on my blog on Aizen, Yamamoto and Wonderweiss. as there seems to be issue as to what constitutes opinion and fact with one of the users and im becoming tired of arguing. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:01, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Captain Stats. Hi Tinni; I am trying to find the stat charts from all the Captains from the SS arc; but I can't locate them; do you have a link/ know where I can find them besides on the individual profiles of the 13 Captains? Captain Brooks 15:21, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the link Tinni. Captain Brooks 16:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Yoruichi I'm sorry, I am new to wikia and i have not learnt all the basic things yet, if u could give me tips for updates that would be greatly appreciated, I am sorry if I have caused any inconvenience. Volumes template I agree. Was just about to undo it too, as I could barely read it, but I wanted to know if he had the same problem as was reported by Weedefinition. Very strange that a couple of users see it as black on black when the code used is not for black. Might alter the colour scheme of it when it is updated. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:18, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I think you misunderstood me. I could barely read what Maggosh changed it too. I was going to change it back to the way it was. I have no issue with the colours that were used and am happy with them. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering where that came from. Thats fine. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:36, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Referencing Quotes I'm going through the character articles referencing the quotes sections. I was about to do Ichimaru's page, but I figured I'd check if you want to take it instead, given your "insane Ichimaru Gin fangirl" status (only just noticed that box, lol). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:36, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :That'd be great. Thanks. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:44, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry ^^' I didn't mean to put that, and I really didn't. My sister should really learn a thing or two about Bleach *sweatdrop* She believes in "Grimmichi", and she insisted that I change where he "saves" Orihime. Chibi plushie figures of some of the Bleach characters - Could I send you the pics ? Hi , I got some chibi plushie pics of some of the Bleach characters , could I send them to you ? The pics I have, are of : Ikkaku, Hitsugaya , Rukia, Renji, Kenpachi, Ichigo , Hollowfied Ichigo , Chad, Urahara and Byakuya Send me a reply , and tell me if it would be ok , if I could send them to you , or maybe you - or someone else could create a page with Bleach Merchandising , where I could upload the pics ? Amagai88 16:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 16:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Katen Kyoukotsu I'm assuming you've removed the article's talk page from your watchlist, and thus have missed my latest reply: I am not confusing unimportant with low importance. Katen Kyokotsu's breast size is unimportant. Not low important. unimporant and I resent being told that I don't know what I mean. My sincere apologies for offending you. I seem to have a knack for unwittingly brushing people the wrong way. --; If someone notes it with a wording that is factually accurate, something along the lines of "Her cloths are notiblely low cut, exposing her ample bossoms" or something along those lines, that's fine. So, I were to add "The neckline of her kimono is noticeably low-cut in a manner reminiscent of Rangiku Matsumoto, exposing her well-endowed bust." to the Appearance section, would that fit the "factually accurate" criteria? In addition, clear visual evidence means very little. What? Then how do Harribel, Kuukaku and Nelliel get to have "their bust size is comparable to Rangiku Matsumoto's" in their Appearance sections? I thought that was based on clear visual evidence, since AFAIK nobody in-series ever comments to that effect. Re. Tatsuki: IIRC, the "C-cup" thing was a response to Kon's comment that amounts to that same accusation; I always figured that she making a point of "small and average are totally different things", because "C-cup" is a pretty average size for mid-teenage girls. Perhaps "small breasts" in her opinion mean "A-cup", thus her rather violent punctuation of her rebuttal to Kon. Re. Isane: Yeah, I noticed that. I also noticed that her Shinigami outfit is always closed and normally a little baggy, so it's not surprising that they would not draw attention. Matsumoto deliberately leaves hers open and a little loose; she tries to teach the rest of the Shinigami Women's Association her "technique" in one anime omake segment, initially using an unwilling Isane as a "model". MarqFJA 00:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I have a question! I have read the entry about Uryū's weapon Seele Schneider. I am a german and I'm confused by the translation. The correct translation for "soul cutter " would be in german "Seelen Schneider". I have seen on the talk page of "Seele Schneider" that you know something about the background of the name, so I thought I could to ask you. Referencing Project Hi, Tinni, I just wanted to bring something up about the project I preside over. Over the past several weeks, I've been distracted by school, so I haven't been able to dedicate my time to making edits that require me to locate exact points in the manga. I hope to pick up the pace, but I just wanted to know whether or not this could compromise my position (though nobody has complained, my conscience tends to act up). Perhaps coincidentally, activity on the Referencing Project seems to have slowed down a bit, so I feel that the two problems may be related. Seeing as you preside over the Policy and Standards Committee, I just wanted to run this by you for your opinion on the matter. Mohrpheus 03:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ichigo's mask ur a big fan of bleach i can tell by the status u ae but i gotsa question for u why does ichigos new mask make him weaker when he wears it suddenly he sucks plus he got a scratch with getsuga tenshou on yammis neck when zaraki kenpachi cut his friggen leg of and ichigo can beat kenpachi without bankai so wht up with that. im curious becuz in the latest chapter he is about to strike a weakened aizen with all his might in bankai and vaizard form with his new mask so if it makes him weak then wont that end up as a failure? thanks! -xodudmatt big bleach fan 16:40, 13 March 2010 RE:Rollback Rights None of use gave him any such rights. I reverted it and if you notice it again then just revert it, its ok to do so because he is misrepresenting himself and apparently he is a problem user anyway considering how he vandalized Yyp's page before. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 10:27, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Volume Summary Credit Hey, Really sorry to bother you and all, however I have a question. Why was I not credited under the 'completed volumes'** section for writing a chapter summary for volume 21: Be My Family Or Not? The chapter in question was 184: HUSH. **Where it says, '21. Be My Family or Not - completed by TheDevilHand888, DeliManjoo, Agate genbu and Tinni ' I'm sure there's a good reason and all, just, could you explain it to me though, please. Thanks, UltraSaint4121 19:00, March 14, 2010 (UTC) lain09 issues He is not checking facts and is leaving remarks I think we should post another warning for disrespectful behavior. I can't stand people who do not check their facts and try to justify themeselves. I removed his comments from my talkpage. I mean he didn't know that time warner owns AS, warner bros bought turner broadcasting over 10 years ago. Anyone who looks on the back of an american edition of the bleach manga would see the "as seen of swim" logo on the back at the bottom it says "ADULT SWIM and the Adult Swim logo are trademarks of and © Cartoon Network. A Time Warner Company." Could you and other admins address the issue. --Lemursrule 21:55, March 14, 2010 (UTC) "Well my worst fears have come true. Now what I wonder." Tinni senpai; are you referring to Genryusai dying, Ichigo not killing Aizen sama, Aizen sama having the hogyoku in him (which leaves Orihime with nothing to do), or Aizen sama playing Ichigo into getting stronger with his hollowfication? (All of this is according to the manga spoiler you created.) Captain Brooks 17:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC)